


We are the last of a dying breed

by Dead_light



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sapnap, Homophobia, M/M, Quarterback dream, Sapnap is soft, Smut, dream is an IDIOT, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap is loud, they live in Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_light/pseuds/Dead_light
Summary: Dream doesn’t know when he started to feel this way. He doesn’t know when he got this bad. All he knows is he’s whipped.OrDream is the star quarterback and sap is a loud boy who sits in the stands. Romance ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 76





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! (Well not really but kinda) In this story sap is outgoing and (very) gay and dream struggles with his growing feelings. Enjoy!

Dream sat on the bench, drinking some water as he’d just had football practice. There were a few people in the stands, as usual, such as some of the players girlfriends and some people who’d come out to study. This wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t for one person. Dream had seen him around, he didn’t know the guys name or really anything about him other than he was _loud_

Of course this wouldn’t usually bother dream, as football games were generally louder, but this was practice, and the big game was coming up. He needed to focus. He looked up at the stands, glaring at the boy in question. He and his friends were laughing about something, and his laugh was obnoxious to say the least. He’d almost had enough when the coach called him back onto the field.

Finally, practice was over and everyone was leaving the stands. The boy from before was still being so obnoxiously loud, and dream had had enough. He walked up to the boy and tried to get his attention. “Um..” the boy was pretty upclose. He had a white headband and black hair that framed his face almost perfectly. His eyes were brown and slightly shown in the sun. ‘Stop it, now is not the time’ he thought to himself. The boy looked up at him smiling, and dream thought it was blinding. “Yes?” The boy said. “I was just wondering if maybe, if you come to practice again, you could be a little quieter? The big game is in two weeks and we’ve really gotta focus.” Dream pretended not to notice the boys eyes slightly dull at his words

“Oh, of course. Sorry about that.” And with that the boy turned and walked away. Dream felt guilty but pushed down the feelings and walked towards his car. After getting home he took a shower and thought about how he didn’t know the loud boys name. He fell asleep later that night thinking about the boy in the stands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally learns the loud boys name.

Dream made his way out to the field. Another practice before the game. He was team captain so he was always supposed to be there first. He noticed a figure in the stands, completely alone, singing along loudly to some music. He immediately knew who it was. He walked up into the stands and stopped in front of the boy, who looked up and smiled. Dreams heart skipped a few beats, but he wasn’t going to think about that right now. 

“Hey, Um could you keep it down when practice starts?” He said quietly, not wanting to see the boys eyes darken again, but alas they did. He nodded and took out his headphones, quickly blinking and putting on a smile again. “Sure, I’m sorry.” He said “I’m sapnap, well really my name is nick but my friends call me sapnap, I’m not really sure why-“ his mouth suddenly closed and his cheeks turned red “sorry I ramble sometimes” he muttered. Dream simply smiled “I’m clay, my friends call me dream.” He reached out a hand and the sapnap took it. ‘His hands are really soft’ dream thought. He quickly pushed the thought away, disgusted with himself. If anyone knew he thought something like that he’d lose everything. 

Why? It was just a simple thought? But to dream, it was so much more than that. He knew he’d been different from the time he was three years old. He liked boys just liked he liked girls, but he learned quickly to never say that to anyone. He told his mother when he was seven that he’d held hands with his classmate and she’d made him pray, apparently afraid he’d be “turned gay” 

So, even small thoughts like that scared him. He pulled away quickly.

He smiled apologetically and turned away. He made his way down to the field, some players had arrived already. He changed into his practice uniform and got ready to play.

—  
To say practice was rough was an understatement. He could feel nick staring at him the whole time, and for some reason he couldn’t focus because of it. So he’d had to stay behind while the coach yelled at him to get his head in the game. He got ready and left the locker room, realizing that nick was standing there. 

“Hey dream!” Dream looked at the boy and smiled, quickly making sure nobody was around. “Hey nick.” 

“Call me sapnap! We’re friends now.” The boy simply stated. Dream felt something rise in his chest, but decided to ignore it. He nodded and started to walk, the other following him. “So, what’s it like playing football? I tried out in seventh grade but the coach didn’t like me so I didn’t get in. I do gaming though, as you probably know I don’t have many friends, everyone thinks I’m loud and I overshare-“ he slapped a hand over his mouth and turned beet red. “And I’ve done it again.” Dream wheezed “it’s okay! What games do you play?” 

“Mostly Minecraft, I do speed runs with my friends and stuff, i know it’s kinda nerdy but I like it-“ dream listened to the other ramble about Minecraft with a soft smile on his face. How could he have been annoyed with this boy? How could he have told him to be quiet when he had so much to say? Soon though, he was at his car and as much as he hated it, he had to say goodbye.

He looks at sapnap and smiled “well here I am, it was really nice talking to you” he said truthfully. Sap looked like he wanted to say something, but merely grinned. Dreams heart started to beat hard in his chest.

“See you around, dream.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the big game

To say that dream was a nervous wreck would be an understatement. It was Friday, the day of the big game. there was no room for failure. He hadn't really been doing his best at practice, rather occupied with the boy he'd met only a few weeks prior. The more he got to know sapnap, the more he found he liked him. He didn't understand how the boy didn't have many friends, he was sweet and kind. He was a bit loud and sometimes inappropriate, but that made him more endearing. dream found himself wanting to know more and more. He knew this was dangerous, those feelings hed been suppressing since he was young came back in almost full swing. It scared him, he wasnt even sure sap liked men. Of course, he had heard rumors, but he wasn't going to believe them until sap told him himself. of course, dream felt there was nothing wrong with being gay, but this town did. He knew that hed be crucified if he was seen hanging out with him. So he would wait until practice was over and everyone was gone and then go out to see him. they would walk together and talk, sometimes even go to dreams house. He had asked about going to sapnap's house, but the boy had gone uncharacteristically quiet so he had changed the subject. However, back to the problem at hand, dream couldn't remember his plays. He knew hed be starting, but he was sure he would be taken out. His head had been filled with confusion and sapnap so he hadn't even begun to look at the play book. He had to stay after school to get ready for the game, and just as hed predicted, the boy who occupied his mind was sat in the front row already. He didnt know how the other had even gotten in, they hadnt sold tickets yet, but he was glad.

Dream walked up to the stands to talk to sapnap. There he was with his beaming smile. “How did you get in?” Dream asked with his own matching smile. Sapnap was wearing shorts that encased his thighs perfectly, and a shirt that was plain yet still looked good on him. Dream felt warm, and something in the pit of his stomach flared, like a fire, but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the other speak. “Well, I used my charms of course!” The other boy winked at him. Dream thinks he knows what that means and he felt something uncomfortable rise in his chest. 

He couldn’t stop his face from betraying his emotion. Sapnap looked up at him, confused, and then let out a laugh. “It’s not what you think! I get to be here early because I’m part of the clean up crew for before and after games. But I wanted to see you first.” He grinned. Dream felt that feeling in his chest slowly dissipate, replaced with that warmth again. He laughed, trying not to let sapnap know he was relieved. They talked some more until the team arrived and he was forced to say goodbye to the other. He knew that with sap watching, he was gonna have to play the best game ever.


End file.
